Corazón de Hielo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Fuwa Sho, Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko juntos en la adaptación cinematográfica del clásico cuento La Reina de Las Nieves. Pero a Kyoko-chan le toca elegir entre su amigo de la infancia, con un corazón que no puede amar, y entre el que ha hecho que su corazón lata de nuevo, poseedor de un corazón congelado. Este fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre del forum La Caja De Pandora(LCDP).


**¡Hola holita! :) Pues nada, aquí os traigo este OS que he escrito con tiempo que no sé de dónde lo he sacado, así que cuando pueda actualizaré los otros fics que tengo en curso ¡Mil perdones! . Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual de Erase una Vez del Forum La Caja de Pandora. Skip Beat! No es nada mío, yo sólo escribo esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro para que pasemos un buen rato. El fic está basado en el cuento popular La Reina de Las Nieves de Hans Chrisitian Andersen. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado ¡Nos leemos abajo! ^^**

* * *

_¡Exclusiva! La revista japonesa Japanese Heart ha logrado lo que puede ser la exclusiva del año. Ha sido traída a la revista a manos de la periodista del momento Aida Yuriko. No os queremos hacer esperar más así que os diremos sin más dilación de qué se trata. El director Ogata nos trae una nueva película para estas Navidades, pero no una película cualquiera, no, va a ser una adaptación del cuento popular La Reina de Las Nieves, y no sólo eso, tenemos pruebas de que entre el elenco se encuentra el irresistible Tsuruga Ren con un color rubio de pelo que hace de todo menos helarte la sangre, un Fuwa Sho que salta a la gran pantalla más caliente que nunca y una Kyouko-san capaz de derretir el corazón más helado. Estaremos atentos a más noticias del tema. Para hacer esta noticia más dulce os dejamos tres fotos que nos han llegado de parte de un colaborador anónimo donde se puede ver el compañerismo que existe ya entre el elenco. Pero aquí lanzamos la gran pregunta ¿Tendremos una película a la altura de estos grandes nombres?_

_Primavera._

— ¡Corten! —Se escuchó la voz del director Ogata—. Por favor acérquense todos —dijo mientras se ponía de pie encima de unas cajas para que todo el mundo lo viera bien—. Ya sé que todos estamos nerviosos ya que se supone que esto debería ser un proyecto secreto. Pero lo hecho hecho está. Alguien del personal mandó esas fotos a la periodista Aida Yuriko y tenemos a toda la prensa encima. Sé que no es un proyecto fácil el que les propuse y les prometí que todo se mantendría en secreto hasta que hubiéramos terminado la filmación. Lo lamento mucho por no haber podido cumplir mi palabra, pero espero más de mis actores, vosotros prometisteis que daríais lo mejor de vosotros y hasta el momento no he visto más que peleas. Por hoy ya está bien, pero mañana espero que vengáis todos lleno de energías y dispuestos a sangrar si es necesario. Hasta mañana.

Mogami Kyoko suspiró y se rascó la cabeza haciendo que la peluca que llevaba puesta se moviera de un lado al otro siguiendo sus dedos. Suspiró frustrada ya que sabía que parte de la culpa era suya. No es que ella fuera la mano maestra detrás de todas las desgracias, pero sabía que parte de los problemas que habían surgido durante la grabación los había causado ella más o menos directamente.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día de pie o vas a irte a quitar el maquillaje para que pueda llevarte a casa?

La miembro uno de la sección LoveMe se tensó al escuchar la voz de Shoutaro detrás de ella.

— Yo no te he pedido que me lleves a casa, tampoco lo necesito —respondió ella de forma cortante intentando marcharse.

— Así que yo no puedo llevarte a casa pero el estúpido ese de Tsuruga Ren sí ¿No? —dijo el cantante enfadado mientras la retenía cogiéndola del brazo.

— Suéltame me haces daño —contestó la chica aparentemente tranquila—. No soy nada tuyo Shoutaro.

— Eres una desagradecida —susurró el cantante de Visual Key más famoso de Japón—. Estás en Tokyo porque yo te permití venir conmigo. Además ¿No entraste en el mundo del espectáculo con el propósito de vengarte de mi?

— Tienes razón —Kyoko se giró y lo enfrentó—. Entré para vengarme de ti pero en el camino encontré algo mucho más importante y vital en mi vida que vengarme de ti.

— ¿A sí? —Cuestionó su antiguo amor con mofa—. ¿Encontraste a Tsuruga Ren? ¿No habrás sido tan idiota como para enamorarte de él? ¿No te habrás atrevido verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste en aquel aparcamiento hace unos meses verdad?

— Madura Shoutaro —le dijo Kyoko soltándose de su agarre—. No fue Tsuruga Ren a quién encontré, me encontré a mi misma. Y te puedo asegurar que eso es lo que hará que nunca jamás puedas volver a tenerme a tu lado. Al menos no como lo estaba antes. Si quieres una relación conmigo tendrás que empezar a mirarme a los ojos ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo soy la que está delante de ti.

Mogami Kyoko no tenía más ganas de discutir con el cantante así que rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la masa de trabajadores que estaban guardando el decorado y actores que se iban a casa o a sus camerinos a cambiarse. Kyoko cuando entró al suyo se aseguró de cerrar con llave ya que no quería visitas sorpresas, su mánager la ayudó a quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto, la peluca y el maquillaje. La joven sintió una punzada de orgullo al acordarse de que el presidente Takarada le había asignado una mánager provisional. Estaba orgullosa de que sus esfuerzos empezaran a dar sus frutos y eso le daba un empujón más para seguirlo intentando con más fuerzas.

— Kyouko-san —la llamó su mánager—. Para evitar que Fuwa-san vuelva a importunarla y Tsuruga-san se vea involucrado será mejor que no salgamos por la salida principal. Voy a buscar el coche usted salga por la salida de emergencia que está al final de este pasillo. Nos vemos fuera.

La adolescente acabó de peinarse bien y esta vez sintió una punzada de remordimientos aguijoneando su estómago. La verdad es que había evitado pensar en ese incidente entre su sempai y Sho, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Así que se puso la chaqueta, se colocó bien el bolso y salió con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Se dirigió con paso firme y seguro al final del pasillo y suspiró aliviada al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— No deberías irte del trabajo utilizando puertas de emergencia Mogami-san.

Mogami dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tsuruga Ren y se giró para verlo tenuemente iluminado por las luces de emergencia.

— Tsuruga-san... No era esa mi intención, la de salir por aquí —comentó la chica agachando la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— No, tienes razón, no deberías —habló él mientras se acercaba a la joven—. Yo... Siento haber pegado a Fuwa-san, me puse nervioso cuando intentó llevarte por la fuerza con él y no pude controlarme. Yo lo siento, de verdad...

— Deténgase —lo interrumpió Kyoko apartándose de él—. Si quiere disculparse por pegar a Shoutaro discúlpese con él, no conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes dos se lleven mal —Ren intentó hablar pero ella no lo dejó—. Tsuruga-san yo lo admiro muchísimo. Es verdad que mi propósito inicial al entrar en el mundo del espectáculo era vengarme de Shoutaro. Pero descubrí que amo la actuación, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, quiero ser la mejor en lo que hago, no quiero perder contra nadie. Usted es el mejor en lo que hace y es mi gran referencia, quiero llegar a poder enfrentarme a usted de igual a igual, que mis habilidades sean igual de buenas que las suyas e incluso superarlo —tragó saliva e inspiró hondo ya que lo que iba a decir iba a ser muy duro para los dos—. Acepté este trabajo no sólo para probar al mundo que no sólo sé hacer personajes antagonistas, sino porque estaba usted entre los miembros del reparto, me pareció una maravillosa oportunidad y acepté sin dudarlo. Sawara-san no me dijo que Shoutaro también participaba en el proyecto. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera dudado, pero al final sé que hubiera aceptado ya que soy una profesional y no dejo que mi vida privada afecte a mi vida profesional como usted me enseñó. Y ver que mi mentor, mi amigo, no es capaz de hacer esa separación estando en el pináculo de la industria japonesa cinematográfica me ha decepcionado mucho, entiendo que Sho sea un inmaduro y no tenga profesionalidad cuando se trata de la actuación. Pero yo esperaba mucho más, muchísimo más de usted.

Y habiendo dicho eso se giró y salió por la puerta sin saber que había convertido el corazón de su sempai en puro hielo.

_Verano._

Sho dejó de cantar y sonrió de pura satisfacción, había hecho un trabajo magnífico. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado esto de hacer bandas sonoras para películas. Pero al saber quién participaba y pudiendo ganar muchas más fans y fama no se lo pensó demasiado. Y no sólo había conseguido componer la mejor banda sonora de todos los tiempos sino que el estúpido del director lo había contratado para interpretar a uno de los protagonistas, a Kai, el niño que es raptado por la malvada y sensual bruja de las nieves.

— Sensual por supuesto que no lo es pero tiene cara de bruja —murmuró Sho mientras veía pasar a Tsuruga Ren vestido como la Reina de las Nieves.

En realidad la túnica no le quedaba nada mal reconoció Sho a regañadientes. Quedó muy desilusionado cuando se enteró que el director no pensaba travestir al increíble y maravilloso Tsurug Ren para que interpretara a la Reina de las Nieves. No, lo que quería el director era un triangulo amoroso entre Kai, Gerda y la Reina, quería llevar más allá el típico cuento. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Buenos días a todos.

Kyoko se acercó ya vestida y maquillada para grabar el video promocional de una de las principales canciones de la película. Sho se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, era una de las mejores canciones que había compuesto. La había titulado _Voy a por ti_ y la había compuesto especialmente para que Kyoko la cantara. Al pensar eso el chico fingió que estaba afinando la guitarra, aún no se podía creer que hubiera tenido ese golpe de debilidad ante el demonio chupa almas. La verdad es que él nunca la había escuchado cantar, pero en una de las tomas que rodaban Kyoko se puso a cantar y su inspiración llegó de una forma abrumadora e incontrolable, se pasó toda la noche componiéndola y al día siguiente la llevó al estudio para que el director Ogata la escuchara. Y al final Kyoko acabó aceptando entusiasmada cantar la canción. Y él había disfrutado viendo la cara que puso Tsuruga Ren cuando se enteró que Kyoko iba a pasar más tiempo con él.

— _Voy caminando descalza en este mundo frío y vacío que me parece ahora sin ti. Llega la primavera y piso las espinas de las rosas, las espinas de esas rosas rojas que tanto te gustaba contemplar a través del húmedo cristal. Esas rosas se han ido contigo, sólo quedan sus espinas que me hacen sangrar, y lo único que hay tan rojo como las rosas que amabas es mi sangre. Yo sólo puedo amar el recuerdo que tengo de ti y jurarte por cada uno de los copos de nieve que te llevaron lejos de mi que no habrá ninguna otra primavera que pasemos separados. Voy a por ti._

Sho se quedó embelesado al escuchar a Kyoko cantar _a capella_ mientras hacía calentamientos para la voz. Sí, la canción era perfecta para ella, la cantaba con sentimiento, como si sintiera de verdad cada palabra y cada nota musical. Su voz reflejaba todo el dolor y desesperación que debió de pasar Gerda mientras buscaba a Kai. Y no sólo eso, Kyoko era una gran actriz, y nadie que se moviera sólo por venganza podía llegar a hacer tan bien su trabajo. Eso inquietaba en sobremanera a Sho, porque que Kyoko dejara de lado su venganza significaba que lo dejaba de lado a él, y él no podía afrontar la idea de que su corazón no le perteneciera.

— Sho estoy lista —habló la joven sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Podemos empezar a grabar.

Levantó la mirada e intentó fingir que no se había quedado sin respiración al ver a Kyoko vestida para el PV al más puro estilo Visual Kei. El pelo lo llevaba corto y anaranjado como lo llevaba en la vida real, pero el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada y delicada figura, era rojo y negro, como si lo hubieran hecho descuidadamente cosiendo diferentes tipos de tela, tanto lisas como con rejillas y estampadas, llevaba un corpiño de cuero negro que hacía más grandes sus pechos y más fina su cintura. Las uñas las llevaba rojas y en la mano derecha llevaba un guante de rejilla negro que acababa poco más abajo de la muñeca. No llevaba zapatos y en los pies le habían pintado diminutas heridas como si fuera verdad que hubiera estado caminando por un camino lleno de espinas. Finalmente los ojos estaban enmarcados de khol negro y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

— Ya veo que dominas la primera parte de la canción pero por lo que vi tenías problemas con algunas notas de la segunda parte —le dijo Sho a Kyoko adoptando un aire de profesionalidad—. Antes de empezar a grabar quiero escuchar que lo haces perfecto. Yo te daré la entrada con la guitarra.

Kyoko asintió y cuando el cantante le dio la entrada empezó a cantar.

— _La primavera se va y con ella las rojas y dulces cerezas que comí y casi me hacen olvidarte. Llega el verano y sigo sin hallarte, sólo tengo pistas que me llevan a un palacio de cristal donde me cubren con finas ropas pero yo sólo quiero ser cubierta por ti. ¿Dónde estás? Nadie lo sabe. Los príncipes se aman en la oscuridad y yo sólo puedo amar el recuerdo que tengo de ti. Y jurarte por cada uno de los copos de nieve que te llevaron lejos de mi que no habrá ningún otro verano que pasemos separados. Voy a por ti._

Su amigo de la infancia le dio el visto bueno y sólo tardaron dos horas en grabar y cuando finalizaron todos se aplaudieron felicitándose por el trabajo bien hecho. Sho estaba eufórico, Kyoko había estado maravillosa, había superado sus expectativas. Aceptó las felicitaciones del director Ogata que estaba tan encantado con el resultado que le prometió que el vídeo se lanzaría muy pronto para promocionar la película y se giró para dirigirse a su amiga de la infancia para darle una oportunidad de comer con él y sintió que dos trozos de cristal se clavaban en su corazón y en su ojo al ver que Kyoko sólo tenía ojos para Tsuruga Ren.

_Otoño._

_El otoño lo cubre todo y mi piel se eriza al sentir que el frío del invierno está llegando y yo no puedo detenerlo. Camino por bosques desolados con la única compañía de aves y de bandoleros que ignoran que al perderte perdí mi fortuna. Sigo todas las pistas que me llevan a gente y lugares extraños y desconocidos para mi donde no hay amor. Y yo sólo puedo amar el recuerdo que tengo de ti y jurarte por cada uno de los copos de nieve que te llevaron lejos de mi que no habrá ningún otro otoño que pasemos separados. Voy a por ti._

Yashiro Yukihito estaba terriblemente enfadado con su representante, quedaban pocos días para que terminara la grabación de la película y a penas un mes para el estreno oficial en los mejores cines de Japón, y Tsuruga Ren no había hecho nada para arreglar las cosas entre él y Kyoko-chan. Para el hombre eso era completamente inadmisible.

— Ren —habló Yashiro sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cuando vas a arreglar las cosas con Kyoko-chan? —Esperó unos minutos a que la respuesta llegara pero el actor siguió con su mutismo—. Ren no lo hagas más difícil, deja de ser tan terco y haz algo. Hoy es el último día que coincidirás con Kyoko-chan en el estudio ¿De verdad quieres que todo esto continúe así?

Ren siguió callado y conduciendo hacía donde se realizaban las grabaciones, Yashiro frunció el ceño decidido a no dejar correr el tema.

— Últimamente Fuwa-san y Kyoko-chan se llevan bastante bien teniendo en cuenta las miradas asesinas que le dirigía cuando empezaron las grabaciones —siguió picándolo.

— Me alegro por ella, que haya sido capaz de dejar a un lado su resentimiento y poder actuar como la profesional que es —respondió el actor mientras buscaba aparcamiento.

Yashiro Yukuhito deseaba estampar repetidamente la cabeza de su amigo contra el volante ¿En qué estaba pensando al decir esa barbaridad?

— Entonces que hoy se grabe la penúltima escena de la película de cuando Gerda entra en el palacio de las Reina de las Nieves, en este caso Emperador, y derrite el corazón de Kai dándole un beso en los labios haciendo que se derrita todo el hielo y la nieve que hay al rededor y matando a la reina con el calor de su amor no te preocupa para nada ¿No?

El hombre sonrió satisfecho al ver que Ren parecía haber chupado un limón muy ácido.

— Sé que Mogami-san estará a la altura y hará una maravillosa actuación.

— Estás evitando contestar a mi pregunta Ren —dijo el mánager mientras salía del coche y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada para ingresar al estudio—. Hazme caso, debes arreglar las cosas con Kyoko-chan hoy antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda está diciendo viejo senil?!

Los dos adultos se detuvieron estupefactos al ingresar al recinto ya que no podían creerse la acción surrealista que estaba sucediendo antes sus ojos. Fuwa Sho estaba siendo sujetado por dos de los cámaras ya que al perecer quería golpear al presidente de LME el cual se encontraba vestido como el dios romano del vino, de los excesos y del teatro Baco.

— Primero y lo más importante Fuwa-chan, no soy viejo, yo prefiero decir que nací unos cuantos muchos años antes que tu, y en segundo lugar e igual de importante de todas las enfermedades y disfunciones que podría tener a mi edad ser senil no es un de ellas.

— ¡No me jodas anciano! —Chilló el cantante mientras forcejeaba con más fuerza pero sin conseguir liberarse de los que estaban reteniendolo.

— Mogami-kun —habló dolido el presidente—. Tu amigo es muy mal educado.

— Me disculpo en su nombre Takarada-san —contestó Kyoko haciendo una reverencia—. Me gustaría decir que no sabe qué está haciendo y que lo sentirá muchísimo cuando se calme. Pero estaría mintiendo —explicó mientras fulminaba a su amigo de la infancia con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hace aquí presidente? —Preguntó Ren a unos pasos del triclinio donde se encontraba Takarada Lory.

— Buenos días Ren-kun, espero que hayas descansado bien porque hoy va a ser un día muy intenso.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle el por qué? —Ren conocía des de hacía muchos años al presidente Takarada Lory y sabía que a veces era mejor preguntarle que ignorarle.

— Por qué dice... No lo sabe Sebastian ¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? Está bien se lo digo yo ¡Antonio redoble de tambores por favor! —de la nada apareció un hombre que siguiendo las ordenes del excéntrico presidente ejecutó un perfecto redoble de tambores creando una pausa de suspense—. ¡Hoy Mogami-kun se graduará de la Sección LoveME!

La cara de incredulidad y estupefacción que debía de tener Ren en esos momentos debió de ser épica ya que todo el mundo en el set se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —logró articular a duras penas intentando asimilar lo que le acababan de decir.

— Lo que acabas de oír —Lory se puso de pie y con un brazo rodeó los hombros de la joven actriz la cara de la cual se había enrojecido debido a la vergüenza—. Mogami-kun, si cumples con mis expectativas de hoy te daré cien puntos y no sólo eso, te graduarás con honores de la Sección LoveME.

— Le estoy muy agradecida presidente. Prometo no defraudarlo y dar lo mejor de mi en el día de hoy —prometió el ángel rosa recuperada y con determinación en su mirada.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Kyoko-chan! —Exclamó Yashiro cogiendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y estrechándosela con fuerza hacia arriba y abajo—. Por fin tus esfuerzos ven una recompensa. Te estaré animando des de detrás de las cámaras ¡Ánimos!

— ¿Y qué se supone que deberá hacer Mogami-san para licenciarse? —Preguntó un curioso y esperanzado Ren deseando que fuera no besar a Fuwa Sho.

— Ren... Mi pobre y querido Ren —dijo Takarada-san con una voz maliciosa—. Por fin haces la pregunta correcta... Es muy sencillo y fácil lo que debe hacer Mogami-san... Lo que debe hacer Mogami-san para graduarse con honores es... ¡Dirigir la fascinante escena del corazón de Kai derritiéndose y la muerte de la Reina de las Nieves!

— ¿Eso es todo? —Al parecer Kyoko sí acabaría besando a ese cabeza hueca.

— Por supuesto que eso no es todo bruto —replicó el presidente mientras le daba una pequeña colleja a Ren—. Eso sería demasiado fácil, lo que quiero decir es que Mogami-kun os tendrá que dirigir a los dos en esta escena final a sacar todas las emociones que guardan vuestros personajes y vosotros no podéis hacer nada para ayudarla o tomar el control de la situación.

— ¡Pedazo de estúpido yo no soy actor! —Chilló otra vez el cantante que estaba siendo calmado por Aki Shoko—. ¿Cómo se supone que he de improvisar y más hacerlo bien siendo guiado por una novata? Me niego rotundamente.

— Sho, yo me dejé guiar por ti en el mundo de la canción y tu no eres más que un novato, por mucho que encabeces las listas de éxitos. En base a eso, deberías tener la misma fe en mi, o al menos dejar que lo intentáramos una sola vez —se le enfrentó Kyoko con una mirada glacial y fulminante.

— Yo acepto —habló Tsuruga Ren sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Confío en ti Mogami-san, estoy en tus manos, por favor guíame con tu actuación —finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

— Muchas gracias sempai —respondió la joven devolviéndole la reverencia—. Es un honor para mi que ponga su actuación en mis manos, prometo no defraudarlo a usted tampoco.

Todos miraron a Sho que parecía que se iba a oponer rotundamente.

— De acuerdo —habló al cabo de unos angustiosos minutos—. Te daré una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad Kyoko, sino lo consigues será mejor que el director Ogata se busque otro Kei y otra banda sonora.

— Una oportunidad es todo lo que necesito —contestó ella absolutamente confiada—. Si me disculpan voy a prepararme. Ogata-san ¿Le importaría que me maquillaran y vistieran en la sala de montaje? Hay unas escenas que me gustaría revisar...

Y así todos empezaron a prepararse para la gran prueba al la que se iba a enfrentar Mogami Kyoko. Ren se dirigió a su camerino y pidió que lo maquillaran y vistieran despacio, quería darle todo el tiempo posible a Mogami-san para que se preparara. Llevaba casi medio año sin hablarse con ella ya que él no supo comportarse con profesionalidad y le falló como persona, no volvería a cometer ese error. Así que iba a confiar en ella y demostrarle a través de la actuación cuanto lamentaba lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos.

Cuando llegó donde se iba a rodar la escena final se encontró a una Mogami Kyoko más que preparada, se acercó a ella y le deseó buena suerte.

— Ren —lo llamó ella tímidamente mientras lo cogía delicadamente del brazo para evitar que se marchara—. Me gustaría hablar contigo después de la filmación ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar privado?

— Por supuesto —contestó él—. Nos vemos después.

Ren se sentó en su trono totalmente desconcertado y ansioso esperando que Kyoko lograra cumplir con su objetivo de guiarlos durante la escena y saber de qué quería hablarle ella. Cuando el director Ogata dio la orden para empezar a filmar se introdujo completamente en su personaje de Emperador de las Nieves sin saber que su corazón estaba a punto de derretirse.

_Invierno._

_Te he encontrado, haciendo puzles en un palacio de hielo. Me acerco a ti con pasos temblorosos, los espectros quedan atrás y por delante sólo te tengo a ti. Lloro y me arrodillo a tu lado, tengo miedo de tocarte y que te rompas en pedazos. Toco tu helada mejilla con la yema de mis dedos y sonrío al ver que eres real. El invierno que te alejó de mi te ha devuelto, mis lágrimas preguntan si podremos ver otra primavera juntos. Y pienso que eso ya poco importa, te he encontrado, y en el proceso me he encontrado a mi, viviría en este palacio helado para siempre, sólo por ti mi amor. Eternamente._

Aida Yuriko estaba esperando para entrar en la sala de cine dónde se iba a estrenar la película _Corazón de Hielo_. Se puso bien las gafas y fulminó con la mirada al cámara que le habían puesto, ella había pedido expresamente que la enviaran a cubrir la noticia con Tomoyo-chan, formaban un gran equipo, eran capaces de hacer de todo si al final conseguían la exclusiva más jugosa de todas, pero le habían puesto a ese inútil con gafas.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra sacar más fotos! —Reprendió al chico mientras ponía la mano delante del objetivo.

— ¡Pero Aida-san! —Protestó el periodista mientras la miraba estupefacto—. ¡Son Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-san posando juntos!

— Sí, y la foto de esa pose ya la tienen todas las revistas del país —replicó chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Cómo quieres que nuestra noticia destaque sobre de las demás si la acompañamos con la misma foto insulsa que todas las demás? Aprende Takeda, una noticia del corazón no te sirve de nada sino tienes una buena foto, la foto es la noticia, a la gente no le importa lo que dice la noticia sino la foto que la acompaña.

Suspiró frustrada y disimuladamente sacó un chicle de su bolso y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor a menta llenó sus papilas y suspiró frustrada ya que lo que de verdad le apetecía era fumarse un cigarro. Empezó a golpear con el pie en el suelo, hacía frío y quería entrar en la sala dónde iban a reproducir la película, allí había calefacción. Por desgracia no había conseguido tener los asientos cerca de los protagonistas pero ahora que los veía desfilar por la alfombra roja no le preocupaba demasiado. Allí no había noticia, debería haber mandado a su becaria que se moría de ganas de ver a un actor famoso en persona.

— ¡Mis amados periodistas! —dijo Takarada Lory que para la ocasión se había vestido como Emperador de las Nieves—. Permítame que les invite a pasar, pronto empezará la reproducción. Les aviso de que adentro les está esperando un buen sorbo de un dulce chocolate caliente hecho especialmente para ustedes.

Perfecto, pensó la mujer con sarcasmo, ella odiaba el chocolate. Igual que las noticias dulces y amorosas. Al ser una periodista de la prensa rosa muchos pensarían que le gustaba escribir sobre los _affairs _y demás de los famosos, pero no era así, ella disfrutaba con sus trapos sucios, haciéndolos humanos, enseñándoles a las estúpidas y manipulables masas de fans que no era oro todo lo que brillaba.

Por suerte todo sucedió con relativa rapidez gracias a la gran coordinación de los empleados, cosa que no le gustó ya que no podía criticarla, Takarada Lory había prometido luces y glamour y lo estaban teniendo. Como protesta tiró el chocolate que le dieron al suelo pero a los pocos segundos ya estaba limpio. Entró en la sala seguida por su cámara que no paraba de sacar fotos de todo lo que veía extasiado. Se sentó en su butaca y sacó el cuaderno y bolígrafo que siempre llevaba encima para tomar notas y esperó hasta que las luces sse apagaron anunciado que empezaba el film.

La película empezó después de anunciar un par de tráilers y a la periodista le pareció la peor bazofia de la historia. Debía reconocer que el trabajo de los decorados, vestuarios y la banda sonora era de medalla de oro, pero los personajes le parecían tan patéticos. Gerda buscando a un hombre que la había rechazado por dinero, un Kai avaricioso y sin corazón y un Emperador de las Nieves celoso de Kai. Yuriko decidió llamarlos el trío idiota en su articulo, y lo peor de todo es que se veía a leguas que Gerda y Kai iban a acabar juntos, una lástima viendo que el Emperador realmente estaba enamorado de Gerda.

Al pensar eso se irguió en su butaca y hundió sus manos en el tapizado. No podía ser posible... ¡La película era buena! Kyoko-chan había llevado más allá a Gerda, había creado una Gerda que no podría derretir el corazón de Kai, no porqué no lo intentara, sino porque el corazón de Kai no podía ser derretido, y eso lo había reflejado perfectamente Fuwa Sho. Y la cara de Tsuruga Ren... Todo su cuerpo reflejaba a las mil maravillas que amaba de corazón a Gerda y le dolía verla así de despreciada.

— _Gerda _—susurró el Emperador mirando desbastado como la mujer a la que amaba estaba siendo rechazada y Kai estaba saliendo por la entrada del castillo libre del hechizo que lo retenía sin mirar atrás.

Gerda se levantó del suelo ya que Kai la había abofeteado y de la fuerza se había caído. La chica lo miró atemorizada pero con curiosidad.

— _¿Por qué vive aquí solo?_ —preguntó finalmente acercándose al trono.

— _Porque mi corazón está congelado_ —respondió él en tono solemne.

— _¿No hay nadie que pueda descongelarlo?_ —Cuestionó tristemente la chica—. _Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos caliente el corazón._

— _¿Kai calentaba tu corazón? _—Preguntó el Emperador reflejando odio hacía el chico y dolor.

— _Kai no me dejaba tener corazón _—contestó la chica mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas—. _Es mi mejor amigo pero el latir del suyo no era suficiente para los dos._

— _¿Y ahora tienes corazón?_

— _¡Sí! _—exclamó Kyoko-chan orgullosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que el Emperador sonriera cariñosamente en respuesta—. _¿Sabe? Cuando empecé mi viaje no las tenía todas conmigo, pero mientras éste avanzaba aprendí muchas cosas._

— _¿A si? ¿Como cuales?_ —Interrogó el Emperador completamente fascinado por la dulzura y sinceridad de Gerda.

— _Bueno pues, he descubierto que me gustan mucho las cerezas _—explicó la joven mientras ponía una cara pensativa—. _También me gusta pisar las hojas secas del otoño, el calor del verano me incomoda mucho, soy perseverante _—eso lo dijo orgullosa y mirando directamente al emperador—. _He llagado hasta aquí ¿No?_

— _Sí _—contestó él orgulloso—. _Has llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué más has descubierto?_

Yuriko vio amor en los ojos de Tsuruga Ren, un amor sincero, sincero y desesperado. Es por eso que escucharla hablar era un bálsamo pero sabía que acabaría por irse y eso sería devastador.

— _Mmmm... _—la chica pasó el peso de su cuerpo a su lado derecho ya que estaba cansada de tanto caminar—. _Se me da bien hacer amigos y hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudar, las mariposas son muy bonitas, no me gustan las ropas finas y delicadas del verano..._

— _No has dicho nada que te guste del invierno_ —la interrumpió el Emperador—. _¿Es por qué me llevé a Kai?_

Toda la sala contuvo la respiración ante esa pregunta expectantes por la respuesta, y la primera de todos ellos fue Aida Yuriko.

— _Kai decidió irse, usted no lo obligó nada, fue una decisión sólo de Kai, igual que yo decidí venir a buscarlo. Usted no tiene la culpa de estar solo y querer compañía._

Después de un largo silencio la chica hizo una reverencia y se giró para irse.

— _Ha sido un placer Emperador. Espero que algún día consiga a alguien que consiga derretir su corazón._

— _¿Me permitirías enseñarte todo lo que tiene de bueno el invierno?_ —Esa pregunta hizo a la chica detenerse y mirarlo con curiosidad—. Cuando llegue la primavera podrás marcharte, aquí serás mi invitada.

La sala entera volvió a retener la respiración expectante a lo que contestaría la joven. Después de dudar unos segundos contestó.

— _Me parece bien_ —aceptó con una sonrisa.

— _Siéntate a mi lado_ —dijo el Emperador complacido mientras con su magia creaba un trono de hielo muy femenino al lado del suyo.

Mientras Kyoko se sentaba uno de los monstruos que la habían atacado le trajo una capa para que se abrigara y otro le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente. Las escenas se sucedieron con relativa rapidez, mostrando como interactuaban y aprendían. Eso hizo que todas las mujeres que se encontraban presente soltaran suspiros y se imaginaran en el lugar de Kyoko-san. Yuriko secretamente también lo deseaba, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta ni por la exclusiva del milenio.

— _Gerda, la primavera ya ha llegado_ —el Emperador se acercó por detrás a la chica que estaba en un balcón contemplando el paisaje.

— _Sí _—contestó ella pensativa—. _La primavera ha llegado._

— _Puedes irte, nuestro trato ha finalizado._

— _¿Así de simple?_ —la joven se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

— _Así de simple._

Gerda adoptó una cara pensativa y se acercó al Emperador quedando a unos pocos centímetros de él.

— _Gracias por enseñarme todo lo maravilloso que tiene el invierno. Ahora podré elegir en qué estación quedarme._

— _¿No te gustaría vivirlas todas? Siempre serás bienvenida en mi palacio _—prometió el adulto.

— _No _—negó la chica con su voz y su cabeza—. _La primavera, el verano y el otoño hacen que mi corazón se hiele. Elijo vivir un invierno eterno a tu lado_ —la chica puso su mano en la mejilla de un muy sorprendido Emperador—. _Mi corazón nunca podrá congelarse si estoy contigo._

La joven su puso de puntillas y besó en los labios a su nuevo amor. Él con su magia le cambió la ropa poniéndole un vestido azul y una capa a juego, el pelo se lo recogió en un elaborado peinado con un par de mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su cara y tenía una corona de hielo fina y brillante en la cabeza. Y con un último y apasionado beso entre los dos se acabó la película. La sala se llenó de un atronador aplauso y Aida Yuriko quería morir ¡Iba a escribir una noticia positiva!

Quedó en estado de shock al darse cuenta de eso, su cámara la llevó al exterior y volvió con la promesa de llevarle su abrigo. Estuvo media hora esperándolo, más dueña de sí y después de fumarse medio paquete, volvió a entrar para buscarlo. Se lo encontró a los cinco minutos muy eufórico y cuando vio las fotos que le traía sonrío de satisfacción.

— _Ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo aquí, nos vamos _—ordenó mientras se dirigía a la salida—. _Las noticias no se escriben solas. Dame la cámara quiero ver las fotos otra vez._

Definitivamente tendría que llamar a Yashiro Yukihito para que le explicara porqué a Fuwa Sho le parecía tan mal que Kyoko-san y Tsuruga Ren se dieran el lote como un par de adolescentes.

* * *

**Espero haber sido bastante fiel al cuento original. No estoy muy segura de haber hecho bien la canción ya que la única canción Visual Kei que conozco es Prisoner xD Aunque mientras lo escribía me preguntaba si también hay cantantes visual Kei más allá de Japón, Corea... **

**En fin, creo que no me dejo nada más, cualquier duda, tomatazo, elogio o proposición indecente podéis dejármela en un hermoso, picante o tomatoso review que yo responderé cuando me sea temporalmente posible. Nos leemos pronto cuídense.**


End file.
